From Grade to Date
by Sabilandako
Summary: Alfred never really liked English class. He did not know the reason why some famous author was feeling gloomy just by writing 'The sky is blue'. Although, if there was one thing Alfred liked—loved even—in his English class, then it would be his adorable and perfect seatmate: Arthur Kirkland.


From a High Grade to a Date

Summary: Alfred never really liked English class. He did not know the reason why some famous author was feeling gloomy just by writing 'The sky is blue'. Although, if there was one thing Alfred liked—loved—in his English class, then it would be his adorable seatmate: Arthur Kirkland.

**Soooo, the idea of this just came into my mind during our English class. And no, I really love English subject. It's just that behind me that time were two love birds and they just looked too cute together. So yeah, I thank my two classmates for this plot. X"D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy whatever crappy story I whipped up during our quiz in English. :D**

**Also, sorry for the lame title. XD**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones never really liked English class.<p>

He did not know why on Earth he didn't like this course. He didn't know why he always seemed sleepy whenever the bell would ring; signalling that the students needed to attend their English subject. He did not know why the teacher seemed too adamant on making the class even more boring than it was. Sure, he somehow liked reading books, but their teacher didn't seem all too amused when he suggested that they start reading and analyzing comic books. Besides, he didn't know why he needed to read books and learn more English when he knew and had been speaking the language since his parents taught him to stand.

What he just didn't expect was that they needed to study the life of some famous author—to whom Alfred instantly forgot the name of—and his million-selling stories and works. He didn't expect that they needed to decipher the ever mysterious metaphor behind the statement 'The sky is blue' and why the teacher always assumed that it was because the author was feeling depressed.

Maybe the author really just wanted to put 'The sky is blue' because the sky really was blue.

Alfred groaned quietly as he slumped on his desk; momentarily blocking the ever so monotonous voice of his teacher as she explained the meaning behind e=(mc) squared. Oh wait, Alfred wasn't even too sure what he was hearing because he was so _boooooored._

As the female messenger of hell—who was commonly known as the 'English professor' to the other students—gazed over him for a second, the American struggled to strain his ear to store some valuable information. Unfortunately, he found out that he accumulated data surmounting up to nothing.

In short, English really did suck big time.

A pitiful whine escaped his lips as he leaned more heavily on his table. Suddenly, a soft nudge on his dangling hand caught his attention—to which Alfred was truly grateful for—before he whipped his head to the person who saved him from boredom.

"I am not sleeping, I swea—" And Alfred never got to finish his sentence as his blue eyes met green ones.

Green eyes laced with irritation, that is.

"Alfred! Pay attention, you git! If you're just not going to liste—"

And for the umpteenth time, the dazed American didn't pay attention as his mind was wandering along elsewhere.

'_Why is his eyes that of a lovely green?'_

"—just stay quiet and stop whining because you're distractin—"

_'Why do his lips always look so kissable?'_

"—me and I swear if you don't shut u—"

_'Why are his eyebrows so cute?'_

"—I am going to castrate yo—"

_'Why does he always smell like forest and mint and tea?'_

"—and… And are you even listening to me?"

Alfred blinked in surprise as the Arthur looked at him straight in the eye with slight annoyance. The American in question just flushed red before hastily averting his gaze and sitting upright on his chair.

_'Why does he always look so adorable with that pout—'_

"Yep! I am definitely listening to you dude!"

The Briton snorted (cutely, in Alfred's opinion) at the taller blonde's response; putting away his things away as the teacher finally stopped talking and went in front of the classroom. The American just smiled widely as he too put his things away without as much a clue to the reason why.

"Okay, class. We have a surprise quiz about what we discussed today."

Oh. So that was why everyone put their notebooks away.

Alfred groaned for the third time; making Arthur nudge his arm again. The cheery blond found out that the groan instantly died on his throat as the temperamental Brit's hand came in contact with his. Hardly without thinking, with the addition of his feelings going haywire, Alfred blurted whatever came into his mind.

"Hey Artie, let's make a deal!"

What deal? Alfred did not know.

"My name is not Artie!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to show you that I am really paying attention to Miss what's-her-face and her lesson!"

But the American knew that he really was not. What was he getting into?

"How are you going to do that? You're not really listening though."

"If I get an A, you'll go out on a date with me!"

And Arthur flushed a deep red while stuttering a response as Alfred grinned triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>"Why does the author of the story 'A forest's love' compare his partner to the forest?"<strong>

Alfred was sure he would fail this quiz. Just looking at the question—the only question present in the quiz—made him mentally bang his head to a table he formulated in his mind. No, he did not know why the author compared his love to a forest. Hell, for all Alfred knew, the forest was full of dangerous snakes and lions and creepy ghosts mutilated by said animals!

Maybe the author secretly hated his partner, and that everything was just a decoy for his hate message?

The American shook his head at the ridiculous but possible thought. No, he needed to focus on this damn quiz. He needed to ace this; he needed to show the Briton he could do it. He needed to go out with Arthur, he needed to sweep him off of his feet and be his hero and kiss him and say that he loves him!

What he least needed know were distractions.

Unfortunately, a huge distraction going by the name of Arthur—the guy he had been crushing on since he accidentally bumped him way back on middle school, the guy who he hopelessly loved even up to now—came into his peripheral vision.

His blue eyes swept over the Briton's eyes—which were like the magnificently captivating grass and leaves in the forest—that would always lighten up whenever he would crave over the works of Shakespeare; his lips—which were like the enchanting and exquisite wild roses found in the heart of the forest—that would make butterflies flutter in his stomach whenever he would smile beautifully as he basked in by every metaphor the author would make; his eyebrows—like the cute and exotic caterpillars feeding on the leaves—that would always scrunch up as he take down notes with a passion.

The American's nose caught a whiff of Arthur's smell—like mint and the over lively and stunning forest where every life, sunshine, and love seemed to generate from.

Suddenly, Alfred found out that the quiz was easy. He could answer it without any difficulty, as long as Arthur stayed beside him and would give him inspiration and hope.

* * *

><p>Two figures sat on a park bench as the taller man rummaged inside his bag for something. After some time, the man whipped out a small keychain made out of wood and gave it to the smaller man. His companion accepted it with a blush on his face as he inspected the design. The keychain was depicting a lively forest full of flowers and trees; with a small figure in the center. The smaller man realized that the figure in the keychain looked like him.<p>

And inside the taller man's bag was a piece of quiz paper, marked with an 'A+'.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes. Finally done! I know it sucks so you can ignore me now. XD Seriously, I can't write any romancefluff.**

**Also, there's no such thing a 'A forest's love'. I just made that up. XD You see, I'm horrible at making titles. :D**

**So yeeeah. I know this short, but I hope you enjoyed! :DD**

**Do whatever you do to stories :D**

**-The goddess of laziness and procrastination-ness,**

**~Sabila :3**


End file.
